Project Summary: The Green Housing Project (New Orleans) The Green Housing Study is a 12-month prospective cohort study, examining how green building practices affect indoor air quality and the health of asthmatic children ages 7-12 who live in HUD-subsidized (public housing and/or low-income) housing in New Orleans. This project is part of the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention's Green Housing Study, a multi-city study evaluating housing factors that are energy efficient and have the potential to mitigate the negative health outcomes of low income children with asthma.